


You're not My Type but since we're already here...

by WhimsyGarnet



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyGarnet/pseuds/WhimsyGarnet
Summary: He could only blame Bobby for this.They had just finished one of their concerts where they sung an acapella version of My Type.It went in a pretty standard fashion, start with the doomba, gradually work the sound into it, and sooner and later you get the song.But Bobby just had to make fucking sex sounds.





	You're not My Type but since we're already here...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all
> 
> Am back with short and crappy smut OwO
> 
> Inspired by [this clip](https://twitter.com/MJBOBHAZworld/status/1177431982495584258?s=19) and dang it Bobby, thanks.
> 
> Tis is kinda pure horndog action, tho the ending is a bit feely (blame my inability to close out stories that don't involve bets)
> 
> Could've made it Bobby X anyone but I wanna explore all the pairings I could write (hence why all my fics don't have recurring pairings) so I could find out which pairing I write best at xD
> 
> But who reads my fics anyway lmao  
So without further ado enjoy (or not)

Hanbin was in a rush, going inside a bathroom stall, closing the door behind him as he leaned against it and began to unbutton his pants.

He could only blame Bobby for this.

They had just finished one of their concerts where they sung an acapella version of My Type.

It went in a pretty standard fashion, start with the doomba, gradually work the sound into it, and sooner and later you get the song.

But Bobby just had to make fucking sex sounds.

It wasn't lewd in nature, (or maybe, it actually was, he were undulating his hips) he was just a fucked up dude who wasn't only attracted to his hunk of a hyung, he also got horny over his said member's husky voice.

But he didn't have time to mull it over, there was something of more importance.

Shoving his pants down to his knees, Hanbin's cock was already erect, a shiny bead of pre-cum at the tip. He gripped it firmly into his hand as he sighed in ecstasy. 

He had to be quick, aside from the fact that he can't shut up and be quiet, the others will look for him.

Spitting onto his palm, Hanbin began to jerk his cock fast, because saliva is going to dry up quickly and he wouldn't want to keep replenishing it. He had to finish this instantly.

The rapper began to moan as he reimagined Bobby's voice in his head. It was as if he heard nothing else but his hyung making those sounds. He closed his eyes and thought about scenarios of when he can hear that. Would it be when Bobby was fucking him from behind, pounding into him like rabbits in heat? Or would it be the other way around, fucking into his hyung as the older rapper urged him on? Would those series of 'yeah' and 'ooh' come from Bobby having his cock sucked?

Hanbin moaned rather loudly as his thoughts became dirtier, speeding up his pumps as he felt his knees shake.

It wasn't enough, he need more stimulation or he'll end up staying here for another hour.

He sat down on the toilet seat, removed the rest of his pants down all the way and discarding it on the floor as he raised his legs up, his flexibility helping him out.

He doesn't really play with his ass a whole lot, but it did help sometimes to have a finger atleast brushing on it.

"Aaaah Bobby-ya" Hanbin moaned out rather loudly as he brought a finger to skim over his puckered hole, feeling it clench slightly.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, he sealed his lips tightly, trying to feel the atmosphere as he held onto his dick tighter. Was it just his lust making him feel like another person was there?

"Just calm down." Hanbin monologues to himself. "It maybe embarassing, but we don't have that much time, the hyungs might start looking for me."

And that's when the door to his stall opened.

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-  
After the concert, they had all agreed to eat out for dinner when they get changed and clean. The leader immediately excused himself to wash up in the restroom.

It had already been ten minutes when Jinhwan started looking for Hanbin, the younger disappeared for too long and it made him worry.

He probably knows why he escaped from the situation immediately, the reason he had kept making them start over wasn't because he was nervous of filming. It was a ploy to get Bobby to keep making those sounds, and to be honest, he couldn't blame Hanbin if he were affected as well.

'No Jinhwan, don't project your feelings onto your dongsaeng. He's probably just pooping for a long time as always' the mathyung thought to himself.

He went to the male's restroom, and that's when he heard Hanbin moan out the other rapper's name.

Oh fuck, he was really was jerking off.

Feeling his cock stir in his pants, Jinhwan gained a surge of confidence as he approached the stall with bundled pants on the floor and opened it.

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

It was quite the sight, Hanbin wearing nothing below the belt, his legs up to expose his ass while a hand gripped his weeping member and shirt hiked up enought to have his nipples out, and his face beet red in shock and embarassment.

The image of their leader looking so vulnerable clouded his judgement.

"Nani-hyung!? Why are you-"

"Let me help you out?" Jinhwan asked immediately, cutting off the younger's dialogue.

Hanbin was suddenly shy as he closed his legs, avoiding to make eye contact. "But, I like Bobby hyung." he whispered.

"So do I." Jinhwan confessed.

"What?" Hanbin blurted out in surprise, he never expected Jinhwan to have a crush on Bobby as well. "Then why-"

"This is just sex, Bin." the smaller male said, placing his hands on Hanbin's legs, skimming over smooth skin. "If you don't finish quickly, they'll start looking for us."

Hanbin seemed to have taken the idea well as he began to spread his legs apart once more. But still wasn't looking Jinhwan in the eyes.

"Alright." The younger conceded. "Thanks for offering."

Jinhwan just nodded as he knelt in front of Hanbin, bringing his face close to the rapper's crotch before deciding to experimentally lick at Hanbin's hole.

That brought out a positive result, as Hanbin made a lewd sound, and began to pump his cock once more. The elder had begun to unbutton his pants to bring out his own manhood which stood out, heavy and leaking pre-cum.

As soon as Jinhwan had salivated it enough, he had begun to circle a finger around Hanbin's hole before slowly penetrating it, making the man above him spill more moans and speed up his thrusts onto his hand.

Wanting to do more, Jinhwan held Hanbin by the wrist to stop the latter touching himself, making him look down on the smaller male in confusion.

Jinhwan used his other hand to handle the younger's cock, as he brought his lips to the cockhead while a finger was still inside Hanbin, making him scream from two pleasure points getting hit.

"Ahhhh~" Hanbin screamed lewdly as he shut his eyes in complete ecstasy. Imagining how great it would be if it were Bobby sucking his cock and fingering him. The younger tried hard to reach for the younger's prostate, yet he had to go slowly since he didn't want to hurt his dongsaeng, unsure of his capability in assplay.

On the other side of the spectrum, Jinhwan was imagining the same man, fantasizing on sucking Bobby's dick. Would it be bigger than this? Maybe he'd choke on it, or the older rapper would forcefully make him gag and emit tears. Would Bobby be as into getting his ass fingered?

He brought his other hand to stroke at his own abandoned member, the dryness chafing him, but the slight pain was overshadowed by the pleasure he was getting from it.

It became too much, Hanbin was moaning louder by the minute as his orgasm built up. He opened his eyes as he looked up to the ceiling.

"C-close." Hanbin managed to warn out, as he looked down at Jinhwan sucking him off with great vigor. The older male moaned around his dick, perhaps saying that he was close as well.

As soon as Jinhwan was able to hit his prostate, he brought a hand down to tug at Jinhwan's hair roughly, pulling him off as his began to shoot, strings of cum pasting onto his mathyung's face like glue.

That did Jinhwan in as well as his cock shot out powerful streams of cum, splashing onto the underside of the toilet seat and soiling his hand.

They looked into each other's eyes as they basked on the afterglow of their session. Hanbin felt his heart skip a beat at the visual of his hyung's face covered with his cum, globs of it dripping down on his chin and cheeks, as the smaller man panted heavily, trying to catch his breath.

Jinhwan on the other hand felt his own heartstrings tug at the sight of his dongsaeng's face, hair a sweaty mess, a line of drool dripping at the corner of his mouth and his huge pupils shone with lustful satisfaction.

Hanbin grabbed some tissue from the dispenser beside him and handed it to Jinhwan to wipe his face off as the former wiped his softening dick and licked hole.

"See? Just sex." Jinhwan stated as his wiped his own junk clean before tucking it back into his jeans and holding Hanbin's pants for him.

They're hands touched as Hanbin made a grab for his own jeans, the quick contact made them both blush.

They had gotten out of the stall and began fixing their belts when Hanbin began to tap Jinhwan's shoulder.

"So... Do you just like Bobby or like-like him?" the younger asked quietly. 

"I want him to breed my ass raw with his huge cock, so yeah, I like-like him." Jinhwan replied with such vulgarity it made Hanbin laugh.

"Oh my god same!" Hanbin cheerfully answered back as he brought his hands up to double high-five with Jinhwan.

But they didn't immediately let go, they held each other's hands timidly as the taller male smiled down on his tiny hyung.

"I know it was just sex, Nani-hyung" he spoke shyly, blush staining his cheeks. "But maybe I could ask for just a kiss?"

Pink dusted Jinhwan's cheeks as well as he chuckled lightly. "Sure, why not Bin?"

And so they kissed, just a smack on the lips that had them grinning towards each other softly.

"I still like Bobby though."  
"Me too."

That's what they said, but the seed for their relationship was already planted, only time will tell if it blooms or not.

Bonus!:

They were waiting for Jinhwan to fetch Hanbin when Chanwoo volunteered to find them as he had been chugging the water bottle he had out of boredom.

As he approached the restroom though, he heard moaning and the horrific sound of squelching that made him rethink this entire moment in his life.

"Goddamn it Jinani." Chanwoo whispered to himself as he turned away from the scene of the crime. He'll just have to hold it in through the car ride.

And if that didn't work, he'll just hold onto the bottle he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos if you enjoyed it, and trash talk me in the comments


End file.
